ADVENT Purifier
The ADVENT Purifier is a new ADVENT enemy introduced in War of the Chosen expansion in XCOM 2. Description ADVENT Purifiers are ADVENT soldiers that wear distinctive orange armor and use fire-based weaponry. They are designed specifically to deal with The Lost, but are equally effective against most other targets. ADVENT Purifiers use Flamethrowers and Incendiary Grenades to combat enemies. When they are killed, ADVENT Purifiers may explode, dealing damage in an area around it. Therefore, it is not recommended to kill them with melee weapons, unless the attacking soldier is immune to explosions. Abilities * Flamethrower - The ADVENT Purifier uses their flamethrower to set fire to a cone-shaped area. Identical to the Flamethrower heavy weapon, but does not deal any direct damage. * Incendiary Grenade - The ADVENT Purifier throws an Incendiary Grenade, dealing 2-3 damage and shredding 1 armor to units in the area. The Purifier will only use this ability if they can hit multiple targets with it. ** Elite Purifiers carry an Incendiary Bomb instead, which deals 5-6 damage. * Purifier Immunities - Immune to Burning and Poisoned. Tactics * Purifier death explosions attract The Lost. Because of this, it may be worth keeping ADVENT Purifiers alive but out of combat range so that they may focus on The Lost instead of on XCOM during applicable missions. * Be careful not to group your soldiers together as to not proc the Purifier to throw their Incendiary Grenade. * Fortress renders ADVENT Purifiers completely unable to damage the unit, even in their death explosion. If you have a Psi Operative or Templar with this ability, you can leave them exposed to the Purifier to waste their turn and keep them off your other soldiers. ** For non-Psionic XCOM units, The Hazmat Suit also renders their Flamethrower ineffective. SPARKs also have a natural immunity to their flamethrower attack. * Purifiers have a 50% chance to explode upon death when killed through conventional methods, but are guaranteed to explode on death when killed with explosive damage. Players can use this to deal stacked explosion damage to pods when ambushing them if they're capable of killing the Purifier with an initial explosion. Trivia * The ADVENT Purifier's flamethrower design may have been to allow for the use of the standard weapon animations used by other ADVENT units. * According to Pratal Mox, Purifiers are intentionally kept a secret from the public, most likely due to their job of exterminating The Lost. ** Despite this, Purifiers can appear on any mission, including missions in city centers and civilians, somewhat contradicting this statement. Presumably, Purifiers were permitted to 'go public' in response to the heightened threat posed by XCOM. * This is the only ADVENT unit with a helmet that fully encloses the soldier's face, compared to the rest which expose the mouth. * Although the Purifier's flamethrower does not deal any base damage in the Campaign, it has a 3 damage output when used in Multiplayer or Challenge Mode. Category:ADVENT Soldiers Category:DLC (XCOM 2) Category:Humanoid (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2) Category:Enemies (XCOM 2: War of the Chosen)